<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy's misadventures in space by That_Weeb_Kid_Kat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837694">Tommy's misadventures in space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Weeb_Kid_Kat/pseuds/That_Weeb_Kid_Kat'>That_Weeb_Kid_Kat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minor Character Death, My First AO3 Post, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Weeb_Kid_Kat/pseuds/That_Weeb_Kid_Kat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy sent a series of transmissions out to his dad and two older brothers, ment at first to keep them informed and/or pester them, which turns into him letting them know he wasn't dead. </p><p>Basically; audio logs of Tommy out in space with his fellow crew mates, trying to survive when there are killers lurking about, ready to be thrown out the airlock. </p><p>AKA: a strange among us au, with some form of lore that I didn't flush out enough, but still wanted to make up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy's misadventures in space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags are dumb, and they don't make any sense to me, this site is convoluted and hard for me to manage. Don't expect any good writing from me, you have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: October 1st 2034<br/>
Start transmission<br/>
*background noise can be heard throughout*<br/>
"hey guys, okay so. I made a new friend today, his name is Tubbo, he's only a few months older than me and he's obsessed with bees"<br/>
'that's because bees are cool, Tommy '<br/>
"Shut up Tubbo you clingy bitch... Anyway, aside from me and Tubbo there are only four other juniors. Everyone else is an adult, all a bit to adulty"<br/>
'That's not a word'<br/>
"Shut up Tubbo you can't even read"<br/>
Tommy stop being rude and get back to work<br/>
"ugh, I need to go do my chores, I can't wait to come home. love you guys, bye"<br/>
End of transmission </p><p>Date: October 2nd 2034<br/>
Start transmission<br/>
*Tommy can be heard quietly sniffling, he takes a heavy breath, his voice is shaky*<br/>
"hey guys, something bad happened... Purpled, one of the other juniors... he was murdered. The captain put everyone on trial... there was a vote and... they threw someone off the ship, if Tubbo hadn't stood up for me... They would have throw me out the fucking airlock instead, they checked the guys room but didn't find anything. I'm not scared, cause I'm to cool to be scared"<br/>
*a door opens*<br/>
Tommy, it's lights out in 10 minutes, make sure you get to your room before then, okay?<br/>
"yes sir, captain sparklez sir"<br/>
*a chuckle can be heard from both men*<br/>
Also, be sure to lock your door, we don't know if something might happen<br/>
"okay"<br/>
*the captain can be heard leaving*<br/>
"I love you guys, big man: Out"<br/>
End transmission</p><p>Date: October 3rd 2034<br/>
Start transmission<br/>
"hey guys. me and Tubbo ate lunch with Niki, Fundy and Jack Manifold today, their the other juniors. their all pretty fucken Pog. Captain told us to stay with them so none of us got hurt , we all have jobs in different parts of the ship, so we ended up going almost everywhere... I've noticed that there's always someone on the security cameras now and the vents have been sealed. I think that everything will work out okay. I was told by one of the crew members that Purpled's body was being kept in a freezer so he can have a proper burial when we get back... Speaking of getting back, we should be home withing the next two weeks.<br/>
Love y'all"<br/>
End transmission</p><p>(Date: October 4th 2034)<br/>
(start transmission)<br/>
"there was another body... It was a guy called Ninja, I had realized that the red light that showed the cams where in use was off, so I took the other juniors down there... And his body was just there... Lifeless. We had another trial, we didn't throw anyone off, whoever killed him is still here... I don't want to die."<br/>
*footsteps can be heard, they stop abruptly*<br/>
" hello?... Who's there?"<br/>
*there's a thud in the distance, we hear Tommy get up, and walk a short ways away, he screams, everything goes quiet and then there's a thud, we hear several pairs of feet running, a door opens*<br/>
'Tommy!'<br/>
Niki, his transmitter is still recording, stop it and bring it with you<br/>
'he's just unconscious'<br/>
Good, once he's coherent enough we'll hold a trial, if he can tell us who knocked him out, and we can agree that that person wasn't with anyone, then they'll go out the airlock<br/>
(End transmission) </p><p>When Tommy wakes up, he's brought to the newly dubed trial room, everyone else is already there, they all listened to the transmission already, he doesn't know that, they don't want him to know that they heard his pain. The captain asked for a re-telling of what happened "I was making a transmission to my family, about what's been happening but then I heard someone and I went to go check it out and, and, Minx was standing over a body and there was blood, and then I woke up in medbay"<br/>
Thank you Tommy. So, did anyone see Minx when Jack Manifold was killed.<br/>
*silence*<br/>
Minx, what do you have to say for yourself.<br/>
Yeah, I killed 'em, both Ninja and Jack</p><p>Date: October 5th 2034<br/>
Start Transmission<br/>
"hey guys, I tried to send a transmission before but I was knocked out and I didn't want to send it incase you got worried, here was the jist of it though... remember how I said there was always someone on cams, well i knew because the cameras have a red light when in use, they turned off so me and the other juniors went to check it out... Ninja was dead, nobody was thrown out after the trial... the killer was this Scottish woman named Minx, she killed Jack Manifold in front of me then knocked me out and confessed when we had another trial. I miss you guys, and... I'm scared that I might be the next one to die, all alone in space... Thousands of miles away from you three. I don't even know if you're getting these transmissions. I hope I will see you guys again someday<br/>
End Transmission</p><p>Date: October 10th 2034<br/>
Start transmission<br/>
So... I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you guys these past few days, really I am, but it's been really, really hectic... Me, tubbo, Fundy and Niki are all a little worse for wear,  but we'll manage. The captain is making all of us stay in our rooms unless absolutely necessary, him, Vikk and Eret are the only adults left... Their stressed, I understand, the ship keeps having malfunctions and I feel like it'll just stop and we'll drift in space until we run out of food... Everyone is really nice and I don't think anything bad will happen again. If on the off chance I don't make it back, tell everyone that I was really pog and died in a blaze of glory.... *Tommy let's out a dejected sigh* bye guys, love you"<br/>
End Transmission</p><p>Date: October 15th 2034<br/>
Start transmission<br/>
'hello. This is Tubbo, I'm Tommy's friend, he's gotton really sick but didn't want you to worry so he's making me send this for him, apparently all I need to do is update you on and I quote "all the busy shit we've been doing" so here's the shit: The captain, Vikk and myself are doing well, Fundy, Niki and Eret all seem to have the same sickness as Tommy, but are unlike him, still able to do things, Tommys saying a lot of things right now... I think he might be delirious. He keeps talking about a Mexican dream, water pigs and winged men. Oh! One more thing we will be re-entering orbit at some point tomorrow, Tommy can't wait to be back, even if he's sick. Well, I guess that's it. Goodbye</p><p>End Transmission</p><p>Tommy coughs as he looks out the flight deck window, it all looked exactly how it did when they took off, but this time he could see a white and green bucket hat, neat pink hair and a yellow sweater, his family hadn't seen him off, they had been to busy, but there they stood, waiting for him. After Tommy made it down the ramp, he was pulled into a warm hug, his brothers were whispering soft words and his dad was crying. Tommy swore to never go back into space, him and Tubbo hung out almost every day, Wilbur, Phil and Techno spent more time with him. And that's a happy ending... 

</p><p> </p><p>Late some nights Tommy hears the screams of people that never made it off the ship alive, he wonders why they threw people out the air lock when they might not have been a killer, he wonders why some of those people killed, Tommy wonders if a killer had walked off the ship, alive and safe or if they got what they had coming to them.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy never sees the way Tubbo looks at sharp objects like knifes in the kitchen, or the scissors in the office. Tommy thinks of nothing but his friends safety when Tubbo and the captain go back into space with a new crew and are the only two people to come back alive, because Tubbo is sweet and kind and Tommy's best friend and the captain kept him safe when Tommy couldn't. That was all there was too it, it had to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, thank you for being here, I was (and still am) very scared to post this. I like writing but I'm pretty bad at it. It is currently 2:19 am and I need to go to sleep. If y'all could tell me how to tag better I'd appreciate it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>